Black Butler: Eternal Vows
by BlackButlerFan13
Summary: A Claude X Sebastian fanfic. After preventing Sebastian from the fate of an arranged marriage, Claude returns a few centuries later seeking his hand in marriage. WARNINGS: possible OOCness, OCs, and mpreg in later chapters. Don't like, don't read. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Prologue

**Black Butler: Eternal Vows**

**Prologue**

Prince Michaelis was about to married to a man he didn't even love.

He was the youngest son of Hell's ruler, Satan Lucifer, and possibly the most valuable thing in the eyes of his father and the eyes of his entire realm. Unlike most . . . well, _all_ demons in Hell, the young prince was a virgin and had inherited the sensitivity his father held when he was still an angel in the heavens. He was abnormally soft spoken; only been known to have shown the sadistic, evil demon he was to the humans who summoned him.

But today he was more silent than he had ever been in his entire life. It was his father's idea to wed him to the eldest son of a high noble that belonged to a family whom the royal family had hated for thousands of years. The feuding had grown so bad that it nearly brought them to a civil war; a war that could potentially destroy Hell itself.

Michaelis hadn't even known this man for an hour and he was already in a well-made outfit; one his father had made especially for his youngest son's wedding.

"I don't want this!" he screamed in his head, "I don't want to marry someone for the sake of preventing a war. I want to marry someone I love. Someone I'll never stop loving. You can't make me marry someone I just met!"

Oh, but Satan could, and that's exactly what was going to happen, and the young prince couldn't do anything about it.

Michaelis looked himself over in a mirror. His long, black hair fell in an elegant wave down his back and around his shoulders. His sisters had spent hours making sure it was neat and free of even the slightest tangles. He normally wore high-heeled boots that ran up his legs and over his thighs. But the heels he wore now had a much higher heel and were decorated beautifully with ebony gems, ribbon laces, and diamonds. Instead of his usual one-piece, skin-hugging, black pleather suit, he wore one of a finer, silkier material. A crown of thin black vines with rose thorns jutting out sat atop his head, and for the sake of being the bride, a long, black, silk veil ran down to the floor, trailing behind him several feet. It was weightless.

As Michaelis looked himself over in the mirror, the reality of what was happening hit him, and he knew now that he didn't want to face the man that lay beyond the doors of his dressing room inside the Satanic chapel; the man that was his soon-to-be husband. He realized now that he couldn't have cared less if a different enemy of the royal family suddenly flew in here and kidnapped him, or better yet: killed him.

It was wishful thinking on his part as he heard the violins and piano begin to play from the chapel, and before he knew it he was being led towards a taller man, dressed to be recognized as the groom. The man, who was introduced to him as Malphas, looked at him with lust and greed in his eyes and a smirk was planted on his face. The look gave away his true intentions. Malphas was enjoying the fact that he was going to marry a member of the royal family; a major leap in his status as a demon. It was clear that all he'd ever use the prince for was sex; for that specific pleasure was one dominant demons never got tired of and submissive demons, such as Michaelis, either dreaded or enjoyed. He could only imagine himself living out the rest of his days producing heir after heir until his body finally gave out and he died in childbirth. It was not the way the prince wished to spend his life.

But there was nothing he could say about it as he stood before his groom with a bouquet of black and white roses in his hands. There was no blushing bride or giddy groom; only an over-eager Malphas and a scared-to-death prince, Michaelis.

"Prince Michaelis . . ." the priest said, after what felt like an eternity of needless words about loyalty and love, "Do you take Sir Malphas to be your husband?"

What was the point in him responding to that question? If he could, he would instantly say no and kill the man that was standing in front of him. He was being forced to do this. But, even though everything inside him screamed at him to say no, the prince could only straighten his back, lift his head up and say, "I do."

The smirk on Malphas' face grew bigger.

"And do you, Sir Malphas, take Prince Michaelis as your bride?" the priest asked.

"Of course I do!" the other demon replied. Malphas' voice was loud and full of pride. He was no better in the eyes of Michaelis as the humans who boasted about possessing the most useless, materialistic things they got their hands on, and it disgusted him.

"Does anyone here object to this union?" the priest finally asked, "If so, speak now!"

This was his last chance. If someone objected, Michaelis could be free. He wouldn't have to marry this man, who was no better than a dog in the slums. But the seconds ticked by, and out of the entire realm, which seemed to have gathered for the occasion, not one of them spoke out.

Suddenly, the chapel doors flew open and a tall man with golden eyes and long, black hair that flew out in mad cowlicks in every direction stormed into the room.

"_I _object!" he yowled for all to hear, "Don't you dare accept that _mongrel_ as a husband, you're Highness. He doesn't even deserve to be in your line of sight!"

Malphas stalked toward the man and growled, "You _dare_ object, you bastard?"

"Yes. I am Faustus: Archduke of the Morpheus family."

Malphas was instantly forced to stand down as he realized his entire family was of a lower rank than an Archduke.

"Faustus!" Satan spoke up, approaching the altar where the demon stood in front of Michaelis, "What is your reason behind this? _Why_ do you object?"

The demon smirked, "Because your son isn't even officially married and he's already disappointed with the man he's with. Marriage is about real love between two demons—or any being, really—for all eternity, is it not? This is not real love, here. On the prince's side there is nothing but fear and unhappiness. On Sir Malphas' side, there is nothing but lust and greed."

"You bastard!" Malphas hissed.

The sound of a sword unsheathing filled the room and blood filled the air without warning. Prince Michaelis, fed up with the demon he _would have_ married, ran a sword the other demon's chest. Malphas was dead within seconds. In his high-heeled boots, he stood atop the body and looked down at those who watched him in awed horror.

"Faustus Morpheus is right. I feel no love for the man whose body I now tread upon. I wish to be able to choose the man, or by all means, woman I marry."

Michaelis reached the veil and thorny crown and threw it to the floor.

"Until that day, I am nobody's bride!"

* * *

_"I wrote this because i just came to me suddenly, i don't know if I'll continue it after i finish "Black Butler: The Demonic Plague". It's intended to work out as a love story between Sebastian (Prince Michaelis) and Claude (Faustus Morpheus) (I know, i got a little creative with demon names, i don't think they're fantastic, but they'll do) Tell me in the reviews what you think."_

**-BlackButlerFan13**


	2. Chapter 1: Hunting

**Chapter 1: Hunting**

Michaelis' feet made no noise as he stalked along the edge of the river, the gaze of his blood-red eyes never parting from his prey. He held a bow in his hand and the other was gripped onto the butt of an arrow prepared to shoot once he got close enough.

His prey was a wandering human soul, one that had strayed from the torturous lands of Hell and had managed to wander into the territory of the demonic nobles and royal family. Such a soul was considered a nuisance to the demons; but just the same, they made perfectly good meals.

As he approached closer to his prey, Michaelis stopped. He was hidden by the shelter of a thicket. Slowly, his arm drew back in the bow and he aimed for the center of the wandering soul. It might have been nothing more to the eye than a glowing orb of blue light, but to a demon it was a meal; one that would fill him for a while, yet.

Just as he was about to let the arrow go, the buzzing of a projectile whizzed past him suddenly and flew towards the soul. It let out a high-pitched, whistling shriek as a different arrow pinned it against a tree.

Michaelis whipped his head around.

From some distance away, he could see a figure perched atop a high cliff with a bow in his hands. The silhouette of his long hair flipped out in a mad mess of curls and cowlicks instantly gave away his identity.

"Damn it, Faustus, that soul was mine!" Michaelis hissed, but his voice held a teasing and playful tone to it.

"You were taking too long." The golden-eyed demon said in an equally playful tone as he approached the smaller, raven-haired demon, "And what's it going to take for you to call me 'Claude' again?"

"I thought you hated that name. We don't even have masters anymore. I don't think we need to keep going by our pet-names, wouldn't you agree?"

Faustus smiled as he leaned against a nearby tree, "It doesn't sound so much like a pet name when you say it. Just like that name that Phantomhive brat gave you: 'Sebastian'. It makes you sound more like a butler than a prince."

"Yes, well, Ciel Phantomhive is in the past, now, and so is that appalling name."

"It's not appalling. I think it's very fufu."

"Fufu?"

Faustus let out a small laugh and nodded, "Was that soul you were stalking any good?"

Michaelis scoffed, "It's too late to figure that out now. That soul's spoiled."

Faustus gestured to another soul that had gotten loose, "Will that one do?"

Michaelis turned his head to the other eerie blue light that hovered over a high tree. In a flash, he drew his arm back, aimed for the soul, and let the arrow fly. Another whistling shriek filled the air as the weight of the arrow pulled the soul to the ground.

Faustus raised a brow in surprised, "Remind me not to get on your bad side."

Michaelis let out a chuckle before striding gracefully towards the soul and consumed it; pluck it off of the arrow like a tiny tender piece of meat.

"As elegant as ever, you're Highness." Faustus teased, bowing for emphasis.

Michaelis smirked, "The human realm can even turn royalty and nobility into barbarians."

Then, from a distance came the ominous ringing of a bell; much like the ones humans rang after a person died. Its foreboding chime silenced anything within earshot. The chirping of birds died, the breeze stopped, and any chatter that might have been filling the air suddenly grew quiet.

"Hell's bells . . ." Michaelis sighed, "My father's going to want me in the castle. I must be on my way."

Before the prince could leave, Faustus snatched him by the arm.

"When will I see you again?"

"Soon enough, no doubt." The prince hummed, "Now I really must be on my way."

"Michaelis Lucifer!"

Not once in his life had the Archduke of Morpheus ever addressed the prince by his full name, and as such Michaelis forced himself to listen.

Faustus dropped to his knees.

"You're Highness . . . May I speak my mind?"

After a moment of silence he nodded, "Go on."

"I've never confessed my feelings for you, fearful that they were unwelcome. That day when I stopped you from marrying Malphas, I didn't object the marriage for all the reasons I stated that day. Do you remember them?"

"I do recall, yes."

"There was another reason."

A hand came to rest upon the Archduke's shoulder, and Faustus looked up to find the raven demon smiling down at him.

"If you're trying to say 'I love you' just say it already."

"I love you more than anything, and I ask you: will you marry me?"

Michaelis lowered himself to his knees and kissed the spider demon's lips softly.

"I will, but you'll have to earn it."

"Earn it?"

"My father is very particular about the men who seek my hand in marriage. After what happened the last time, I can't say that I blame him. He wants me to choose the right partner, and to him the right partner is one who is not afraid to seek permission from him first. Otherwise they're nothing more than a spineless fool, and I say I agree with him there."

The steady thudding of hooves could be heard approaching over the chiming of the bells. A tall, well-built man burst through the brush on a large horse. The beast looked more or less like a rotting corpse; thin with skin drained of its pigment; literally nothing but skin and bone. The man sitting on top of the horse had long black hair, like Michaelis' but longer. His eyes burned hellfire-orange and were set in an attractive face.

"Michaelis!" he shouted, "Father wants you home, now!"

"I heard him the first time!" the younger demon retorted, gesturing towards the sound of the bells, "Just give me a minute, will you?"

The older demon nodded and waited patiently.

"Who is that?" Faustus asked.

"That one of my older brothers, Amon." Michaelis replied, "I'd be doomed if father had sent my eldest brother, Adramelech. Now I really need to go."

"Wait!" Faustus pleaded, clinging tighter to the young prince's arm, "What about . . .?"

"I said 'yes' didn't I? But I'm not going to until you get permission from my father, unless you're like all the others and you're going to piss yourself at the thought."

Faustus nodded and bowed, "I will ask him. Mark my words. Farewell, you're Highness."

"For now . . ." Michaelis said. Then suddenly he swung his arm around and clocked the spider demon upside his head with his bow.

"What was that for?" the Archduke inquired as he rubbed the throbbing spot the blow had left.

Michaelis carried that playful smirk on his face once more.

"Stay off my bad side, Claude."

The raven-haired demon freed his arm from Faustus' grip and climbed on top of Amon's horse. The elder demon gave the boney horse an unforgiving jab with his heels and they were gone, and Faustus was left in a star-struck gaze.

"Good-bye, Sebastian."


	3. Chapter 2: Faustus and Satan

Chapter 2: Faustus and Satan

The towering castle of Satan Lucifer dwarfed the demons that stood in its shadow. It was a massive structure built out of smooth black bricks and white cement bound brick to brick. There were statues of snakes and goats and ravens and a peacock in the gardens; all animals which were sacred to the Lucifer family. The sight of this massive structure and its creatures were normally all it took to send someone—even a demon—running scared.

But even in the face of such an intimidating landmark, Faustus approached the front gates standing tall. His heart might have been rattling in his chest and his feet trembled in his boots, but he had made a promise to Prince Michaelis. He promised that he would be brave enough to seek permission from the devil himself to marry the young prince.

A guard caught sight of him as he approached and drew his blade; a sword that could cut the spider demon in half and kill him if the one holding it chose to do so.

"State your business here!" the guard demanded.

"Calm yourself, I simply seek an audience with His Majesty, Lord Satan Lucifer." Faustus said.

The guard had the gates opened and guided the spider demon into the castle. He felt as if the dark, heavy, wooden doors had swallowed him up. Most of the light from the realm outside was shut out, replaced with the soft glow of candlesticks on silver holders. Hallways were long and narrow and were decorated with the mounted heads and pelts of various creature of the realm. Every so often there would be a painting and Faustus could only guess they were the other children of Satan Lucifer, judging from his familiarity with a painting of Amon and one of Michaelis.

The guard led him to the doors of the throne room. They were colossal wooden doors with elegant designs of thorny vines and rose blossoms carved into it. In the room beyond the door came the clashing of swords. A duel must have been being held, or something, because to Faustus' ears it was a violent fight.

When the doors opened, Faustus could see various younger demons lounging about in the room. Michaelis was not among them. Two demons were dueling out of the pleasure of a good fight, but upon his entrance into the room, they stopped as the Archduke walked into the room.

The eyes of every demon there followed him as he approached Lord Satan, who had been watching the duel that had been going on moments ago. The demon ruler now had his eyes on Faustus with an unreadable look on his face.

The spider demon bowed low to the ground, "You're Majesty."

"Archduke Morpheus," Satan hummed, "To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing your face again? I was never informed that you were coming."

Nervousness began to eat away at Faustus like a nasty parasite. It was only now that he was beginning to understand why everyone was so afraid to come here before. If he did anything the royal family found offensive, he would not see the light of day.

"I realize my appearance here is sudden and unannounced." Faustus stated, "But there is something I wished to ask you."

"Well, out with it, then."

Deciding to spare everyone within the room a speech, Faustus got right to the point.

"What I came here to ask, sire, is your permission to marry your youngest son, Michaelis."

An unnerving silence settled in the room. Many of the other demons were looking at Satan, shaking their heads and mouthing the word, "No."

Satan looked at each face and took them into consideration before looking back at the waiting Archduke.

"Why?"

Faustus shook his head, "I don't understand, you're Majesty. Why, what?"

"I mean, a great deal of years ago you stormed into a chapel during Michaelis' wedding and objected to the marriage because you knew he wasn't happy with the arrangement. What makes you think Michaelis will think any different of you?"

"Because I have already proposed to him, sire. He told me he would if I were brave enough to seek your permission first. Otherwise, I would be no more to him than the others who had tried to court him before."

The other demons whispered back and forth while Satan looked Faustus over for any signs of hesitation or lies in his explanation. Eventually, the demon ruler rose from his throne and gestured for Faustus to follow as he started toward a set of doors.

"When Malphas Corvus was offered to marry Michaelis all those centuries ago, I did this." He said, " There are things about the Lucifer's that you do not understand, Faustus, and there are most certainly things you do not understand about Michaelis."

Satan led him into a room full of different items ranging from trophies from battles to little knick-knacks of the like. A gigantic pair of angel wings were mounted on the wall.

"Do those look familiar?" he asked Faustus, watching as the spider demon looked over with white-feathered limbs, "Those used to belong to Ash Landers."

One thing the prince had done that Faustus hadn't: he'd killed angels with his bare hands.

Faustus' eyes veered from the wings to a glass case where a glass ring the size of a dinner plate was placed. Satan unlocked the case and lifted it up.

"Do you know what this is?"

"It's an angel's halo." The spider demon replied, "Who did it belong to?"

"It's mine, actually. As you might know, I was also an angel, once. However, after I fell from the heavens the halo never shattered, so I locked it away." Satan handed the glass ring to Faustus, "I want you to take a good look at this."

The halo was light and the glass had a gold tint to it. It appeared to be decorated with beautiful swirls and ribbon-like patterns, and looking at it Faustus could make out a name: Lucifer.

"Do you know why I'm having you see this?" the powerful demon asked.

Faustus could only shake his head as a response.

Satan took the halo back in his hands, "I am the father of three-hundred-and-thirty-six children. The oldest is Lilim; Michaelis' oldest sister. The youngest of my children is Michaelis. Every one of my children carries the blood of the angel I used to be. However, Michaelis shows it more than any of his siblings do, so it's likely his children will also bear these traits. The question is . . ."the demon shot Faustus a questioning glance, "Will you be able to live with that."

"You're Majesty . . ." Faustus started, "I don't love Michaelis because he's a royal; of a higher status than myself. I love him because he's different from other demons. The fact he is the son of a former angel does not faze me. Those little traits you speak of—the long lashes, the ivory skin, the emotions that are more sensitive than what can be seen in most humans—I love them all! I love _him_. And if he bore children who would bear those traits, I would love them just the same."

A smile appeared on Satan's face, "I'll hold you to that." he place the halo back into the glass case and locked it again, "Everything in this room is something Michaelis has found and claimed. The angel wings he forcefully tore off the angel, Ash Landers. The halo I found him teething on when he was only an infant. When he killed Malphas Corvus all those years ago, he carefully removed his heart and he keeps it _there_." Satan pointed to a jar with the head of a dingo on its lid; a jar that look just like the ones used in Egyptian mummification.

"Michaelis certainly collects a lot of unusual things." Faustus commented.

"But there is something in this room that might be familiar to you."

The powerful demon walked over to a table where a wide variety of metal objects were placed. From the middle of the table, he picked up a golden piece of cutlery; a butter knife. He handed it to Faustus.

"Michaelis came home one day with that embedded in his chest." Satan explained, "For reasons I couldn't fathom at the time, he did tell us about it until it started getting infected. When it was removed, he didn't put it down for a while. _That_ is his proof of his love for you."

Faustus shook his head, "The cutlery from the Trancy household. How does this piece of silverware prove anything, other than my history as a butler?"

"Michaelis is normally one to tear out any blade that stabs him. But when it narrows down to those that he cares about, say if someone he loved had stabbed him and left the blade still in him, he'd refuse to have it removed until it starts to kill him. Out of everything in this room, that knife is the one thing he looks at the longest and holds onto the longest."

Faustus looked at the golden cutlery for a long time. It was at this point that he realized Satan had been right; there were things he didn't understand at all about Michaelis. The demon was a complete mystery to him, but he realized that made him all the more interested in him and it made him love him all the more.

"So, Faustus . . ." Satan spoke up, "You came here to ask me permission to marry my youngest son, Michaelis . . ."

The spider demon nodded.

"This is a hard decision for me. But since this is Michaelis' choice, I dare say I approve."


	4. Chapter 3: Faustus and Michaelis

Chapter 3: Faustus and Michaelis

The enchanting sound of a violin playing accompanied by a piano came from one of many simple rooms in the castle. It was one of very few pleasant sounds to ever break the silence of the structure's echoing hallways; which was why Satan felt a twinge of regret, as he knew he'd be forced to enter the room. Inside he could hear Michaelis play his violin while his sister Lilim tapped away at the keys to a piano, creating the beautiful melody of Giuseppe Tartini's 'The Devil's Trill'.

The music was abruptly silenced as the door opened and the demon ruler walked in.

"Terribly sorry to interrupt your duet." He said to Lilim, "But I need to borrow Michaelis for a minute." The elder demon turned his head to the young prince, who had now set his violin aside, "Michaelis, could you meet me in the drawing room down the hall? I need to speak with you, privately."

Michaelis nodded and headed his father of, moving to a large drawing room. He wondered what had happened to make his father pull him out and what was so important that their talk had to be in private. He set himself in a couch by a window by a window with his legs curled underneath him. He let his gaze veer out a nearby window, losing himself in thought.

It wasn't long before the drawing room door opened and Satan walked in.

"So, what's this about, father?" Michaelis asked, straightening up.

"I'm hearing rumors." Satan replied, sitting down next to the prince, "I hear you and the Archduke of Morpheus have been seeing each other."

"That's a dramatic overstatement, father, and you know it."

"Not so much of an overstatement that I know he proposed to you." The statement made Michaelis freeze, "And not so much of an overstatement that I know you said yes."

Michaelis pursed his lips, "Yes, I did . . . under the condition he had the guts to seek your permission first."

The demon ruler nodded, "I've just finished speaking with him."

"And you said . . .?"

"Well, it was you who said you wanted to marry a man, or by all means, woman, that you loved. If what Faustus said was true, you must have approved of him, yourself."

Michaelis lean his head against an upturned palm, "There's just one problem: I barely know him."

Satan shrugged, "Why did you accept a proposal from a man you barely know?

"I only know 'Claude Faustus', the spider demon that tried to take Ciel Phantomhive from me. But now, with Ciel a demon and fending for himself, Faustus has been more . . . friendly. Before, he was trying to kill me, and now he's being friendly."

Michaelis found his mind drifting miles away back to the human realm at the Trancy manor when he was up against Faustus in a fight to the death; the Danse Macabre. He even remembered what Faustus had said to him.

_"The spider threads of the Trancy house are so strong they can cut through solid steel. One careless move and . . . __**off**__ with your head."_

Even then—for a sheltered prince who should have been shaking in his boots in the situation of being cornered by an enemy during battle—Michaelis had to admit he was impressed, _"Just what I'd expect from a spider."_

He sighed at the memory of it. All the teasing they had done back and forth. Even when the spider demon had stolen Ciel from him, and even when the spider demon actually _wanted_ to kill him, it only impressed him all the more. But all that didn't tell him anything about the Archduke except that he was a manipulative demon with a hell-bent hunger to get what he wanted when he wanted it, and that was not a good first impression.

"I'll tell you what," Satan spoke up, "Your sisters probably have that spider bound and gagged trying to entertain him right about now. I can easily pull him out and let you two . . . I don't know, bond, I guess you could say. Then you can decide whether or not you like the real Faustus Morpheus." His gaze veered to the ground and was full of hate, "I'd hate for history to repeat itself."

The mention of his sisters made Michaelis smirk. If they weren't trying to seduce him they most likely had him pinned to the ground trying to mess with this hair, like they had done with the young prince so many times before.

"That sounds like a good idea." He said, "I'll meet him in the garden, then."

* * *

Good fortune did not befall Faustus under the roof of the Lucifer's. At least fifty of Michaelis' siblings—among them, Lilim, Amon, and Adramelech—had him cornered on one side of Satan's throne room.

"What do you want with Michaelis?" they asked.

"You wish to enslave him, don't you?!"

"Are you just going to use him for your own sexual pleasure?"

"Do you really love him?"

The way they hissed and spat at him made the message quite clear: they did not want Michaelis to marry him out of the fear he'd end up with someone who didn't love him and wouldn't treat him right; someone like Malphas Corvus.

Fortunately for Faustus, Satan came to his rescue at the right time. The demon ruler entered the room and every one of the demons that had been mobbing him instantly backed away.

"Let's not toss him into the dungeons quite yet." He said, "Faustus, come with me."

The spider demon nodded and walked out of the room without the slightest hurry in his step, even though he was desperate to get out and away from the many royals who had been pressing him for answers.

Satan led him out of the castle and into the gardens.

"What's this about, you're Majesty?" Faustus asked, "Where are we going?"

"Michaelis wishes to spend a bit of quality time with you. His first impressions of you were questionable."

The Archduke knew what the elder demon was talking about. Michaelis must have mentioned the numerous attacks he had been dealt by the spider; that or he found out through the eyes and ears he kept in the human realm: other demons. Then again, he had seen sides of the prince that weren't the least bit proper in terms of behavior of a royal, but that could not be helped and Faustus couldn't think too low of the prince for that. He had also let the binds of etiquette and manners slip for the sake of a good fight. Michaelis was right; the human realm could turn even royalty and nobility into barbarians.

Looking around, Faustus spotted the raven demon sitting amongst a patch of white roses. The light-colored blossoms contrasted beautifully against his black hair and clothing, and the flowers seemed to enhance the beauty of the creamy-white skin of his face. The sight took his breath away.

"You two have fun." Satan said as he started back into the castle.

A smirk crossed his face, "How much fun are we talking about?"

"Not _that_ much fun!"

Faustus laughed. He could have sworn he heard the demon ruler call him an insolent pig under his breath for his little outburst. Of course, he knew better than to make sexual advances towards Michaelis so soon. There couldn't have been a demon in all of Hell that didn't know about the prince's existing virginity, and that made him a big target to the perverts and pedophiles of the realm, and that made Faustus slightly more protective of him.

The Archduke walked up beside Michaelis and sat down beside him. The raven appeared to be in a state of meditation, with his eyes close and his body relaxed. Rather than interrupt the silence, he waited for the prince to say something. This silence stretched on for some time before Michaelis stirred.

"So you actually had the nerve to speak with my father."

Faustus nodded, "I did."

"You're certainly one to act fast."

Faustus nodded and looked about him, "The roses are nice this time of year."

"I know." Michaelis rose from his sitting position and gestured for Faustus to follow, "Come on, there is something I want to show you."

The spider demon followed him to a large statue of a snake head with its mouth open wide. The back of the throat looked as if it was hollowed out, like it led somewhere. Michaelis was the first to crawl inside the snake's mouth and slowly creep down to where the tunnel led. Faustus was hesitant. He had never seen such a statue, and who knew where it led to or to what.

"I'm not going to wait all day for you!" Michaelis called up to him.

At last, Faustus made up his mind to follow. He slipped himself into the snake's mouth, feet first, and slowly crept down into an unknown darkness.

It all lasted but a few seconds before Faustus landed firmly on his rump. He was vividly aware he had landed on some item that was made of metal and as his vision adjusted to the lick of light, his eyes widened in awe.

Treasure, bones, weapons, bizarre specimens in jars, old war armor from demons and angels alike, precious stones, and old furniture was all in an organized mess in this secret chamber.

"And here I thought you had no interest in such materialistic things." Faustus commented.

"These are my father's old things." Michaelis said, "I discovered this place about two centuries ago."

Faustus' eyes wandered from this and that around the room until they settled on a familiar-looking crown that appeared to be made out of thin black vines with rose thorns jutting out from its coils. There was a long, black, silk veil attached to it.

Prince Michaelis noticed the way Faustus stared at the garment—with a sort of longing and daydream-like gaze—and he strode over and took the crown in his hands.

"I found it so beautiful the first time I wore it." The prince commented, "But that day, it was impossible for me to enjoy it."

"I don't want to think about that." Faustus said as he took the crown into his hands. With a smooth motion of his arms, he rested the crown atop Michaelis' head and made the veil fan out across his back, "I just want to think about now."

A small sort of smile spread across the prince's lips as Faustus' pressed against them in a soft, passionate kiss. When they pulled back, Michaelis pressed himself against the Archduke's body, and in return Faustus wrapped his arms around the smaller demon and held him close.

"Claude Faustus . . ." the prince asked, his voice hushed and tired, "Who precisely are you?"

The spider demon hummed.

"You know, Sebastian, I was about to ask you the same thing."


	5. Chapter 4: The Royal Wedding

Chapter 4: The Royal Wedding

Michaelis and Faustus married at the climax of spring. It was the time of year in Hell when the weather was neither too hot nor too cold and all of the flowers in the realm that surrounded them were in full bloom and it was when peace was most frequently seen among all demons.

This day, though, Prince Michaelis was about to marry a man he loved. Though he held a calm and relaxed expression on his face, excitement boiled in his blood. He wore the black, thorny crown with the long, black, silk veil and the high heeled boots with the gems and laces. The color of these laces had been changed. When Michaelis stood before Malphas centuries ago, the laces had been red. Now, the laces were a bright white in color and it contrasted beautifully with the jet black of the boots. His soft-material outfit also had white details placed here and there; beautifully designed to make the prince look his best.

At last, Michaelis could observe himself in the mirror. Then, at the thought of the man he was about to marry—not the outfit—he smiled.

At the altar, Faustus was equally excited. The Archduke's hair, normally messy with its unruly curls and cowlicks, was restrained with a silky black bow. His boots were jet black with white details on them and the heels were a towering five inches high; much higher than the subtle two to three inches he was accustomed to. His outfit was made of a harsher material than the silk and smooth fabric Michaelis would be wearing. Though what covered his torso was made of a fine, luxurious material, a type of armor-like covering was set on his shoulders and was secured at a collar around his throat. A long, black, silk cape was attached to the hard covering and ran down his back; trailing behind him about ten feet, much like Michaelis' veil did. It all felt so strange to Faustus. Then again, this is how a royal groom was dressed.

Satan stood not far off watching as it seemed every demon in Hell came to celebrate the occasion, once again. Many of them were questioning each other, wondering if there would be someone who would object to this marriage, as well. For his sanity's sake, Faustus hoped that wouldn't happen. Michaelis was happy with the one he was marrying this time. Would he even consider an objection valid?

"It's going to be quite the turn-out." Satan commented, "I don't even know if this chapel is big enough."

"What?" Faustus inquired, "All of Hell is showing up?"

"It's definitely a larger number than what we had with Malphas."

"More demons have come to populate Hell since Malphas' time, you're Majesty." He then turned to the elder demon, "I need to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"We all know Prince Michaelis isn't a virgin when it narrows down to his more dominant side. There can't be a demon who doesn't know what he did to Matilda Simmons. He made her see stars, so I hear. But is it true that he is a virgin when it narrows down to his more submissive side?"

A hard look settled on Satan's face, "If you are marrying my youngest son simply for the bragging rights of taking his virginity, I have you executed right now."

"No, no, no, you're Majesty." Faustus said with a bit of panic in his voice, "Those weren't my intentions at all! I truly do love Michaelis. I'm just concerned."

"About what, exactly?"

"Well, if my assumptions are correct, then my amount of experience overwhelms that of Michaelis. I fear I may lose my control, thinking he can handle it, and hurting him."

Satan nodded in understanding, "Your assumptions are correct, and your worry is understandable. I promise you, when the time comes, you will have the strength to maintain control."

Faustus nodded, though he felt the demon ruler was expecting a lot more than what he could possibly fulfill. He felt his heart soar sky-high when the violins and piano began to play and the doors of the chapel opened and Michaelis carried himself with pride and grace down the aisle. Many demons in the crowd bowed low in his presence, but to Faustus the rest of the world had fallen away and the only one left in it was the young prince.

The words of love and loyalty that came from the priest, words that had had no meaning to Michaelis when he'd stood before Malphas, now meant everything to him and Faustus. They took every syllable into account and they agreed to it all.

"Prince Michaelis . . ." the priest finally said, "Do you take Faustus to be your husband?"

The smile on the raven demon's face broadened, "With every fiber of my being, I do."

The priest nodded with a smile, "And do you, Faustus, take Prince Michaelis as your bride?"

"With every last ounce of my heart, my soul, and my love for him, I do."

Every demon within earshot melted in awe at the words, knowing there was love coming from both sides; love as pure as it came. Then came the part they had all been anxious about. Even the priest found it hard to make the words.

"If there is anyone here who objects to this marriage . . . Speak. Now."

A long silence dragged on throughout the chapel. Demons were looking at each other. Many had their eyes on the chapel doors. Guards had their swords drawn. But no one spoke and no one burst through the chapel doors with an objection.

"Then . . ." the priest continued, "I now present His Royal Highness: Prince Faustus Malphas and his bride, Prince Michaelis Lucifer!"

Demons who married in Hell were able to keep their names if they desired it. Why Michaelis had chosen to do so was unknown; although, no married member of the Lucifer family had had their name changed after the fact, and personally nobody minded. All that mattered to Faustus now was that he had Michaelis to love and cherish for the rest of eternity, and Michaelis had Faustus: the only man he had truly fallen in love with.

All of their feelings, every vow they made and would make to each other, everything was said as Faustus and Michaelis sealed it in a long, passionate kiss that forced the rest of the world to fall away.


	6. Chapter 5: Full Moon

Chapter 5: Full Moon

The full moon meant more to demons than just its brightness and the time of werewolves. Its fullness symbolized the time of the month when demons were most fertile and it was at this time when most demons chose to breed. Those looking to start families anticipated the arrival of the full moon with excitement.

Faustus and Michaelis were the fortunate lovers. Their wedding night happened to fall on the night of the full moon. After the wedding reception was over, the two snuck away into the garden of the Lucifer manor and took a stroll down a path that led to a small pond of water, or what appeared to be a small pond of water.

In actuality, the small body of water, no more than seventy meters in diameter, ran a little over one hundred meters deep. The water was crystal-clear and shimmered in the light of the full moon.

Faustus and Michaelis stripped themselves of their wedding attire-completely nude- and plunged deep into the cool water.

Beneath the surface of the water, what Faustus saw was amazing. The thousands of gems and treasures that belonged to Satan Lucifer did not end at the secret room below the garden. The walls of this deep pool acted as shelves for a great number of colorful gems and diamonds, bars of gold and silver, various coins from all over the world, jewelry, chalices, swords and daggers, and jewel-incrusted boxes that held who-knows-what; locked tight with the keys strewn about. With the moon as a silver spotlight for them to see, it was all dazzling.

Through his obscured vision in the water, Faustus could see Michaelis swimming to an opening in the wall of the pool, and he instantly swam to follow him.

The prince led him to an underwater cove. There was an opening at the top of it that allowed moonlight to flood in from the world outside; leaving about a man's height between the smooth stone floor and the roof of the cove. Michaelis sat himself at the water's edge, the moonlight lighting up his skin like marble. Faustus pushed himself out of the water and settled himself beside him.

"It's so beautiful here." He remarked, "I never knew a place like this existed until just now."

"Adramelech showed me this place when I was little." Michaelis said, "He said it was best for me not to come here again unless I had a lover."

Faustus' gaze veered to the smooth floor of the cove, "I know what you're hinting towards, Sebastian. But I . . ."

His words caught in his throat. It would be the first time in his life—no, the second—that he admitted he was afraid to hurt him.

"But you . . . what?" the raven demon inquired.

"But I'm afraid I'll hurt you. I could never forgive myself if I did."

A sad look washed over Michaelis' face and he turned away, "I still have yet to forgive myself."

A confused look crossed Faustus' face, "What do you mean? You've never . . ."

"Yes, I have. Or have you forgotten? The scar on your chest is . . . It was caused by _me_."

Some part of Faustus' heart sank as he remembered full-well what had happened; what the raven demon was telling him. They both remember their last duel with perfect clarity. They were given a single sword to fight with; a demon sword. Michaelis had won.

Fortunately for Faustus, his soul was sent back to the depths of Hell and he was able to return in his demon form. He returned home only to find his father—the late Archduke of Morpheus—had been arrested for committing an act of high treason against the royal family and was beheaded, leaving the spider demon to claim the title of Archduke. In the place where the demon sword had run him through, though, there was a whirlpool-shaped scar.

Faustus shook his head, "I don't care about that anymore. I've forgiven you; I forgave you a long time ago. I love you, Sebastian."

At last Michaelis could stand to meet his lover's gaze.

"Why do you call me that?"

Faustus shrugged, "Well, because I never called you by any other name. Even after you returned, I still knew you as 'Sebastian'."

The raven demon let out a light chuckle, "Is that how we're going to be known, now: by the names we had as lowly butlers?"

"I do think it's very fufu."

". . . Fufu."

His mind instantly veered back to his previous intentions.

"I _am_ a virgin." He acknowledged, "It _will_ hurt."

Faustus nodded, leaning forward to kiss the crook of his lover's neck gently.

"I promise I'll try to be gentle."

* * *

THE REST IS FOR **YOU** TO IMAGINE!


	7. Chapter 6: Civil War

Chapter 6: Civil War

Faustus never enjoyed waking up. Without his glasses, he couldn't see, his hair was more of a mess than deemed usual for him, and after multiple rounds of sex he preferred sleeping over everything else. Then he looked beside him and—through his hazy vision—saw Michaelis sprawled across the bed beside him. The two lovers had mated countless times in the cove, both in and out of the water, and after they'd lost count they gathered themselves and went inside the mansion to Michaelis' bedchambers.

Faustus lifted his head off the down-filled pillows and felt the nightstand beside him for his spectacles. He always felt a certain amount of relief as he slid them on and his vision cleared. He looked over to Michaelis, who was still deep in sleep. For a while, the spider demon debated whether or not waking him for another round of sex was a good idea. But he could tell the raven demon was tired, still. The pleasant thought hit him that now they had all eternity to do what they pleased with each other.

The spider demon quietly slipped out of bed and dressed himself. He kissed Michaelis once before he stepped out of the room and took a stroll down the hallway. At this time of morning, the servants of the manor and the early risers were the only ones moving about.

Faustus moved out into the garden and sat on a stone bench in a patch of black roses. He let his eyes slip closed as a breeze pushed his messy morning hair back over his shoulders. It was peaceful.

The clicking of another pair of heeled boots gave warning that someone else was about to join him, and sensing the demon's aura Faustus knew it was Lord Satan who was approaching.

"I never thought I'd see you so bright-eyed and bushy-tailed this early in the morning." The demon ruler remarked.

"It's the time I always wake up when I sleep." Faustus explained, "Nothing too unusual."

"I'm just so surprised . . . You and Michaelis sounded extremely busy last night."

Faustus shot the elder demon a surprised look, "You're Majesty, you heard us?"

Satan let out a small chuckle, "Good God, Faustus, the whole realm probably heard you, and judging from what I heard I would seem you managed to breed with Michaelis without hurting him."

It was that word that made the hairs on the back of Faustus' neck stand on end: breed. He now had a new worry; children. Would this mean Michaelis would become pregnant?

Of course, the idea of having a child with Michaelis was a rather pleasant one, but the likelihood of the raven bearing _a_ child was low. Spider demons were notorious for having multiples; anywhere from on kit to six in a single littler. Raven demons normally bore a maximum of three in a single little. The odds that Michaelis could become pregnant with just one child were slim. But they had only just mated. If the prince did become pregnant, he wouldn't show signs for a couple of weeks.

The clopping of hooves alerted bother demons suddenly. A man rode up to them with two scrolls in his hand. The man was tall and thin with grey eyes and short black hair. He wore a uniform; one Faustus was all too familiar with; forest green with red straps and golden tassels on the shoulders. The appearance reminded him of a Christmas tree.

"General Claudius." Satan said as he stood from the bench, "To what do I owe this visit? Is something wrong?"

"News from the patrols," Claudius replied, "The Corvus family is in a riot against the union His Highness, Michaelis and Faustus. They're building an army and plan to attack the mansion."

"The Corvus family only consists of sixty-eight members. How many troop could they've possibly assembled?"

"Numbers currently range anywhere from eight-hundred to one thousand soldiers."

Satan read the scrolls that were in the general's hand.

"Well, that's big enough to be a threat. I guess I have no choice but to assemble my own troops."

"Sire, another civil war?" Faustus inquired.

"Apparently, the second eldest son of the Corvus family seeks to take Michaelis from you, and he's willing to fight all of Hell to do it."

Faustus did not want to accept such a thought. This would mean he'd have to battle to keep his lover; a lover he fought so hard to claim as his own. To lose him would be a devastation.

"You're Majesty?" he spoke up, "Does it specify that I must go into battle as well?"

The demon ruler gave him a sad glance, "Corvus demands he sees you on the battlefield, otherwise he'll forever have you deemed as a man-whore and a coward; lowly insults not meant for royalty."

Such insults brought demons low in Hell; lower than being a butler—a mere servant. Faustus knew he had to go.

"How the hell am I going to tell Sebastian."

* * *

Every member of the Lucifer household was called into the throne room. Adramelech had to take it upon himself to shake Michaelis and make sure a servant had him ready; even though, being a former servant himself, the raven demon had learned how to manage his daily routine on his own.

"What is all this?" Michaelis asked Adramelech, "Why is everyone rushing about?"

"I don't know." His elder brother replied, "But father says it's very important."

The throne room was crowded. It'd not been meant to hold more than two or three hundred people, with a few extra crushed against the walls. But accounting all of the Lucifer family and the servants and the guards; the crowd stretched into the hallways, even.

Satan stood from his seat on the throne.

"I'm afraid there has been troubling news from General Claudius and the patrols." He began, "It would seem there is someone who objected to the union of Michaelis and Faustus; someone I had made sure to keep silent during the ceremony: the Corvus family."

An eruption of growls and frustrated statements filled the room.

Faustus found his lover in a heartbeat within the vast sea of black-haired demons and he hurried to his side.

"Claude, what is going on?" the raven demon sounded rather worried, especially after the Corvus family was mentioned.

"Something about the Corvus family wanting their second eldest son to marry you." The spider demon explained, "It seems they want to start a civil war."

Michaelis turned back to his father, who had now gotten onto the topic of the war.

"I have troops coming from all corners of Hell. Those who are in support of Corvus or his army, or are caught conspiring with Corvus and his army, or are caught going against the very decision of Michaelis, himself, shall be tried for high treason and, if found guilty, shall be executed." He took a moment to clear his throat, "Now, those of you who wish to join the battle are welcome; however, Michaelis . . . you shall stay here. You are to stay within the manor until the battle ends and there is a definite winner. Adramelech, Amon, I want you two to stay here, as well. I need a couple of good soldiers inside the manor. Our army is going to try to defeat them in the Badlands."

The two demons tried to argue, but they ultimately knew Satan knew what he was doing.

"The rest of you who choose to do so are to ready yourselves for battle."


	8. Chapter 7: Good-Byes

Chapter: Good-Byes

Days could not have been sadder. Not married a whole day and Faustus already had to fight a battle to keep his mate. He and Michaelis instantly retreated to their bedchambers after the meeting and for hours upon hours they made love to each other. Every little feeling meant more to them than any other they had felt before. Their hearts ached at the thought of not seeing the other again for some time. Good-byes couldn't have been more painful.

Outside, horse were being brought in along with uniforms and weapons. Many members of the Lucifer family had already said good-bye to their loved ones, making love and such, but Faustus wanted to be with Michaelis for as long as possible. They would have to be torn away from each other forcefully before he walked out the door willingly.

Michaelis' arms were secured around Faustus' torso. He dared not to let exhaustion kill the time he had left with his lover over sleep. His body was tense and his eyes darted back and forth, as if he were looking something over inside his head.

"I'm afraid." He finally muttered.

Faustus kissed his forehead softly, "I'll be back, and I'll kill that Corvus bastard just for you."

"It's not that. It's just . . . What if they do make it to the palace? What if we're outnumbered?"

"That won't happen, I promise."

Michaelis nodded, "Will you do something for me?"

"Anything, just name it."

"Bring that Corvus bastard's head back to me, and have it mounted on a spear. Remove his heart so I can lock it away in a jar like I did with that of Malphas."

Faustus nodded, "I'll do it."

There was a knock at the door and Faustus sat up as a butler walked in with a green, red, gold uniform top with white pants and a sword.

"The troops will be leaving soon, you're highness. They're waiting for you."

The spider demon nodded and dismissed the servant. He dressed himself slowly. As his sword was secured around his hips, he looked himself over in a mirror.

"I've always hated these uniforms." He commented, having been in a great deal of battles himself.

Michaelis was occupied with other thoughts as he reached for a dagger. His hand grabbed Faustus' long, unruly hair and severed it from the back of his neck.

"What was that for?" Faustus demanded.

"The Corvus family act like women; they grab hair and start pulling before anything else. If they were to grab onto that ponytail of yours, they'd sever your head in a flash."

Faustus' hair was now the short style with mad cowlicks it was when he was a butler. He was unaccustomed to the sudden lightness, he realized, but he was somewhat grateful. The extra weight of his long hair could have been slowing him down, or it could have gotten caught somewhere.

Faustus took a last moment to give his lover a kiss good-bye before the door opened.

Satan stood there, "The troops are about to head out. If you're coming with us, you'd best come now Faustus."

Faustus and Michaelis could tell the elder demon didn't want to separate them but it was something that had to be done.

"I'm on my way." The spider demon replied, "Just give me a moment."

The door closed and he turned back to Michaelis.

"I'll be back soon." Faustus said, "And I'll kill Corvus and whoever else I have to make sure you stay mine."

"Just what I'd expect from a spider." Michaelis chuckled, "Write to me whenever you can. I want every gruesome detail."

The spider demon nodded and gave him one last kiss before slowly backing out the door. Michaelis followed him to the front door, already missing his lover by his side.

"_Auf Wiedersehen_, Claude."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 6/14/2014**

_"I simply had to add my moment of German. It just came to me, since "Auf Wiedersehen" actually translates into "Until i see you again" I simply couldn't help myself. I hope you all are enjoying the story."_

**-BlackButlerFan13**


	9. Chapter 8: Letters

**Chapter 8: Letters**

_Dear Sebastian,_

_The troops made it to the Badlands safely with no sign of Corvus' army in sight. We're camped out in a wooded area not from the Badlands and, well, really we're all just waiting to hear from our patrols._

_ There are thousands of us right now, and there are still more on the way. I figured I would take this time to write, just to check in and let you know we didn't get ambushed somewhere, but judging from our numbers, only the suicidal would try to ambush us. This should be a short battle._

_ Please write back. I want to know how everything is without me there._

_ Love,  
__Claude_

Michaelis clutched the letter close to him as he sat on a couch in the upstairs drawing room; one of them anyway. Faustus had only been gone three days and he was already missing him.

For a while, he tried to entertain himself. He would play his violin, go hunting—with the supervision of his father and a few guard. He would enter into contracts in the human realm, or simply pay visits to the human realm to pet cats; creatures that Michaelis loved but could not survive the harsh climates of Hell.

Weeks passed like this before he grew too bored and too lovesick to continue. Letters were passed back and forth between the two lovers, but that's all Michaelis ever saw of him. At least Faustus kept him updated on the battle.

_Dear Sebastian,_

_Today's battle was rough. A lot of us already have injuries and we've lost a few of our soldiers. But, I guess that's war, right? I write assuring you I'm perfectly fine. You were smart to cut my hair. Those Corvus bastards are like women!_

_ I hope you're still all right over there. I know you miss me, and I miss you a little more and a little more with every minute that passes. When we've won the war, I'll write to you, and I'll write it with the blood of a Corvus._

_ Love,  
__Claude_

Every syllable made Michaelis' heart ache a little more and a little more. On top of that, he was feeling strange. He felt full, yet he was starving. He almost always had a headache. He felt much more tired than usual. Although it was bizarre, Michaelis only linked it all back to the reason that he deeply missed Faustus.

A mournful weeping from down the hall caught his attention. He found it all the motivation he needed to get up from his seat on his bed and see what was the matter.

In a room, Michaelis' sister Lilim was on her knees clutching a letter as she cried softly . . . or loudly; louder than she normally sounded.

Michaelis managed to ease the paper out of his sister's hands and read it while his other brothers and sisters tried to comfort her.

_To Mrs. Lilim Lucifer,_

_ We are sorry to inform you that your husband, Mr. Allech Faust, was killed in battle near the Lake of Fire in the Badlands. Is body is on-course back to the palace for a proper burial._

_ General Claudius _

It was a short letter no one in the Lucifer family—no family, in general—enjoyed getting. Michaelis recalled many brothers and sister who had been killed in battle, and he remember those agonizingly short letters that were delivered in the early hours of the morning. Allech had been one of many suitors whom had tried to court his sister that he actually approved of.

"I'm so sorry." He said softly, holding his sister close.

"H-he pr-promised he'd come b-back!" Lilim wept, "He promised me, a-and now he's . . . and now he's dead!"

Michaelis couldn't help but think back to what Faustus had told him. He had also promised he'd come back. He didn't want to think, now, that his lover would also die on him and he would also get a similar letter. He didn't want to read a letter that said, _"We are sorry to inform you that your husband, Sir Faustus Morpheus, was killed in battle somewhere and his body is on its way back for a proper burial." _That would mean Corvus had won, and that he would have to marry a Corvus; it was no better than going through with marrying Malphas again.

_'I'd much rather die.'_ Michaelis told himself, _'I'll kill myself if it happens!'_

He moved to stand up when a wave of dizziness hit him, causing him to sway and lose his balance; stepping to the side a bit and cradling his head in his hands before his knees buckled.

Whatever distress Lilim had been in died in that moment, "Michaelis, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." The raven demon replied blankly, "I'm just tired."

He tried to stand again, but his strength failed him and his knees buckled again.

"Are you sick?" Lilim inquired as she looked over his face, "You're as white as a sheet!"

"I just feel tired." Michaelis said again.

Adramelech, who had been in the rom trying to comfort his sister as well, scooped the young prince in his arms.

"Come on, now, baby brother." He said teasingly, "Let's get you to bed, then."

* * *

Satan satin his throne room, thinking quietly to himself, when the door was flung open and Adramelech rushed in.

"I've already heard about Allech." He said irritably towards the young demon. He had heard about the incident five times already—from Lilim, from guards, from servants—he did not want to hear it again from his eldest son.

"That's not why I'm here." Adramelech said. His face held concern and he was even fidgeting as he stood before his own father, "Something's wrong with Michaelis."

Satan furrowed his brow, "What do you mean? What's wrong?"

"He had a bit of a turn in one of the rooms upstairs. He got dizzy and his knees buckled from underneath him. He said he was only tired, but when I picked him up . . . I've known that boy's weight since the day he was born. I know exactly what he's supposed to be like."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"He . . . He's losing weight, and gaining weight."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"I mean, he's thinner than he ought to be, but he feels a bit heavier; just by a pound or two, but it's still not normal for him, no matter how much he eats; and he hasn't eaten anything lately.

Satan stood from his throne, "Take me to him. It sounds like he needs to be checked out."

"Checked out? For what?"

"Well, for anything really. He could have a really bad stomach illness; he could have a nasty parasite that's killing his organs . . ." Satan took a breath, "Or there could be kits in his belly."

* * *

Faustus lay in his tent, bitterly exhausted. He spent an entire day battling against Corvus' army; killing demons left and right. He still hadn't managed to kill the second eldest son of the family, and it was beginning to irritate him; especially since he knew the bastard was still alive. But he knew he would come face-to-face with his enemy soon and that they would battle and that he would win.

He stood in attention as someone approached his tent. A fellow soldier passed him a letter, which he gladly took and opened, knowing who it was from.

_Dear Claude,_

_ I know I wrote you not all that long ago, but there's something important that I need to tell you.  
__Yesterday I had a bit of a fall in an upstairs room. It was from tiredness, I swear, and of course I'm not hurt , but . . . Well, Father did find something.  
__Before I tell you what it is, I need to tell you that you have to come back. Don't wait for Corvus, don't worry about the things I wanted you to bring back. I'm telling you this is much more important than all of that._

Faustus paled at what was written at the bottom of the paper. There wasn't even a signature; but he knew it was from Michaelis, which made him pale even more. Who else would write to him and tell him this?

_Claude, I'm pregnant._


	10. Chapter 9: Love and War

**Chapter 9: Love and War**

"Please, you have to understand, sir, I _have to_ go!"

Faustus had been arguing for hours to have General Claudius let him leave to return to the palace, only to be denied over and over again.

"If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, I can't let you return to the palace until Alphas Corvus is dead."

Alphas Corvus, as it'd been discovered, was the second eldest son of the Corvus family; the one who wanted to take Michaelis from the spider demon.

"You would defy the word of His Highness, Prince Michaelis Lucifer, himself? My mate is pregnant. I need to be with him!"

"Don't raise your voice to me, soldier!" Claudius growled, "Now, you don't think that more than half of this army feels the same way? Don't you think they've also heard that their mates are pregnant, as well? If I let you go, I'd have to send all of them with you and without all of them we're weak. You're the one who has to kill Corvus to end this war, because if you don't, not only will your mate be taken from you, but your unborn child will undoubtedly be killed, as well. I don't think that's the fate you intend for them."

Faustus was forced to shake his head, "No, sir, it isn't."

Claudius nodded, "The best I can do is let you send letters; as many as you'd like. It's what I'm letting the rest of the men do.

Faustus nodded as he grabbed a piece of paper and an envelope. He returned to his tent and instantly began to write.

_Dear Sebastian,_

_ You have no idea how excited I am after hearing your news. I am happy at the idea of becoming a parent, and I want to come back as soon as possible before the baby's born. Unfortunately, though, despite your request I just forget Corvus all together, General Claudius refuses to let me leave. I need to kill Corvus and win this war, because if I don't, you and our child could be in terrible danger. I'm so sorry, but I'll be back as soon as Alphas Corvus' pulse stops._

_ Love,  
__Claude_

Michaelis set the letter down atop a growing pile beside his bed. Since his father had detected his pregnancy, he'd been instructed not to go outside the mansion; not even to go out into the garden. His pregnancy had been detected very late. He was a little over eight weeks along, which, translating into human terms of pregnancy, meant he was about eight and a half months pregnant; frighteningly close to delivery. He mostly sat in his room alone, waiting for Faustus to return.

Most humans would ask how Michaelis went so long without detecting his pregnancy. It wasn't so unusual for symptoms of pregnancy to not be present in demons until the last weeks of pregnancy; which explained Michaelis' headache and dizziness and the fullness he felt in his lower abdomen.

But Michaelis was terrified. He had a week, at best, before he delivered. That mean if Faustus was going to be there for the birth, the war would have to end before then.

Michaelis stood at a window looking out into the horizon. Some part of him hoped this would be just like a romance novel, where he'd be waiting anxiously for his lover to return from the war, and all of a sudden he'd appear in the distance riding on a horse towards him. But alas, it didn't happen. He only wished it would happen.

From behind him, Michaelis heard a knock at the door and the sound of someone entering. It was Lilim, who had taken the time to calm her sadness with the thought of her little brother becoming a parent at last; something the princess had done centuries ago.

"Are you doing alright?" she asked him, her voice still heavy with sad sniffles in her nose.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Michaelis pointed out, "You did lose your lover, after all. I can't even begin to imagine what you're going through."

"But I would be scared to death if I was in your position. You're expecting your first child—which is due any day—and your lover is out fighting a war? I'd be eight times the emotional wreck I was when I was in the other room."

"I'm fine. I'm just a little tired, that's all."

Lilim nodded, "Then you should rest."

Michaelis didn't argue and he sprawled out across the bed. Lilim took the opportunity to let her hands rest against his abdomen.

Michaelis scoffed, "You just wanted me to lie down so you could check me."

"There's no harm in it. If you didn't find out until just now, then we need to make sure nothing's wrong."

Suddenly, Lilim's eyebrows drew together in concern and she began to press her hands more firmly against Michaelis' abdomen.

"What's wrong?" the raven demon asked.

Lilim didn't answer. She only continued her excessive prodding and kneading.

"Lilim, tell me what's wrong!" Michaelis demanded, "Lilim please, say something. I didn't lose it, did i? Tell me I didn't lose it."

Finally, Lilim met his gaze, "You didn't lose it. But we have to get Father. Now."

"Why?"

The demoness let out a small huff, "Because there might be more than one child."

* * *

"_Twins_?!"

It was the one word that erupted within the room. After hearing that Satan had been called to Michaelis' room on urgent matters, Amon and Adramelech followed Lilim into the room, worried their youngest brother had already gone into labor.

That was not the case, however, as Satan checked Michaelis over another time.

"Two fetuses, from what I fee, and two distinct heartbeats; neither of which are Michaelis'. It's definitely twins."

"And you're sure there's not another two pressed up against his ribs, or something?" Adramelech inquired.

"There are two, and only two." Satan replied, "Unless it would ease all of your consciences to call in a doctor and look him over."

"No, Father, not the doctor." Michaelis argued, "He'll just make a big deal about a little thing that could be wrong and do nothing about the major things that could be wrong. I trust your diagnosis."

The demon ruler nodded, "Just don't stress yourself too much. The kits are still small, so it's best for them to stay inside for as long as possible."

Michaelis nodded as the word rolled off his tongue one last time.

"Twins . . ."

* * *

The Badlands of Hell was a disgusting place. No place for demonic nobility to set foot in; at least, that's the way Alphas Corvus saw it.

A soldier dressed in a blue and black coat with red straps and black trousers approached him.

"Sir, Faustus Morpheus' army is advancing." He reported.

"How many?" Alphas asked.

"We're outnumbered at least three hundred to one."

Alphas was silent.

"Sir, we must either surrender or retreat!"

"I will do neither." Alphas stated.

"Sir, it will be a massacre. Those options are our only hope for survival."

"I said, 'I will do neither'!" Alphas grabbed the soldier by his coat roughly, "My brother, Malphas, loved Prince Michaelis more than anything. He wasn't very good at showing it, but he did. And then that bastard, Faustus, just had to open his mouth, and that's what got my brother killed. Now, do you just expect me to build this army, start a war with the Lucifer's, and then chicken out at the last second because we see the future leading towards our deaths? If that's the case, then I'm nothing more than a coward. My brother's lover for that man would have been a waste of time and breath. I know I cannot take my brother's place, but I've inherited his love for Michaelis, and I'll die in battle before I just throw it away. So I will say it one last time . . ."

Alphas released his grip on the soldier.

"I will do neither."


	11. Chapter 10: Love and Loss

**This has to be the part where the FanFiction gets sad (towards the end of the chapter) YE BE WARNED!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Love and Loss**

War was violent. War was bloody. In the case of Faustus Morpheus, war was fun.

Alphas Corvus' numbers were diminishing at a rapid pace. The war would end today. He could feel it in his bones, and he could feel it in the blood of a soldier as the maroon liquid spilled over his hands. It was in the air around them. The war would end today.

Another dark shape caught his eye and he instantly charged after it. At a gallop, he kicked himself off his horse and flew at the shape, tackling it to the ground.

Below him, a man with long black hair, pale skin and envy-green eyes glared at him. The name hit him like brick to the face.

"Faustus Morpheus . . . at long last."

"Alphas Corvus," Faustus snarled, "You bastard! You really thought you'd be able to take my mate from me?"

"I don't, but I'll try."

Corvus whipped his arm around and attempted to injure Faustus with a dagger. The spider demon dodged the blow and ran him through the stomach with a sword of his own. Alphas gasped and coughed, spitting up blood.

"You'll not have my mate, now," Faustus hissed, "Nor will any of your vile, lower siblings."

Alphas shuttered, "Malphas . . . he . . . he loved Michaelis."

"Malphas was a swine! He would have used Michaelis as nothing more than a sex-slave."

"No, he wouldn't. He . . . he loved Michaelis. He would have done anything . . . t-to be with him."

"Then you believe a lie! Malphas was greedy and full of lust. He didn't love Michaelis. He didn't love anyone! He wanted him for a higher social status, nothing more."

Alphas let out a wheezy laugh, "O, I am fortune's fool. I fell in love with Michaelis without knowing the truth."

"Faustus furrowed his brow, "What?"

"It . . . it doesn't matter anymore."

Faustus pursed his lips, "I'm going to let you in on a little secret. Michaelis is currently expecting my child; due any day. And I know your family. You would have killed that child if you would have won Michaelis."

"Ah, but Faustus . . . I may be a demon . . . but . . . I am not that ruthless."

Faustus nodded and picked up his sword, "For Michaelis, I'll have your head and rip your heart from your chest."

He brought the sword down, severing Alphas' head from his shoulders. He removed Corvus' heart from his chest and sealed it away in a satchel while mounting the head on a long spear.

"The war is over!" Faustus announced, but only to himself, "Michaelis, I'm coming home!"

* * *

Michaelis lay in his bed, looking longingly out the window as rain fell outside. News had spread throughout Hell that the war had ended. So why hadn't Faustus returned? He hadn't received a letter informing him that his love had been killed and most soldiers from the war were already home. Only a select few, including Faustus, hadn't returned.

Michaelis stifled a moan as a pain surged through his back and abdomen. He'd been enduring this pain for around eight hours, and the staff of the mansion, as well as his brothers, sisters, and father, had yet to find out about it. His water had yet to break, which he was somewhat grateful for, because he knew once it did he'd be even closer to delivering, and the birth of his children was something Michaelis didn't want his lover to miss.

Even so, the contractions were growing closer together and increasing with intensity each time. He didn't even know how far along he was, nor how long it would be before he'd have to push.

A knock at the door startled him out of his thoughts and his butler entered the room with a platter in his hand.

"A letter's arrived for you, you're Highness." He said, "It's from Sir Faustus."

"Just set it on my nightstand." Michaelis said and the servant obeyed.

"I was told to ask to see how you were doing."

Michaelis would have confessed he was in labor, but he didn't want to make a scene until he knew where Faustus was.

"I'm fine." He said, "I was just trying to get some sleep."

"Then, I will leave you to rest, you're Highness" the butler said with a bow.

After his servant exited the room, Michaelis picked up the envelope. He recoiled in shock slightly as he realized part of the envelope had blood on it. He shook the feeling off and opened the envelope to read his lover's letter. The words were written in blood.

**_Dear Sebastian,_**

**_ What the hell did I tell you? I've killed Alphas Corvus, and the ink I'm using isn't ink, it's his blood 9but you could probably tell that). After I finish writing, I'm leaving and heading back to the palace. I hope you and the baby are still alright. God, I'm still so excited._**

**_Don't write back. I won't be at the camp to pick up the letter. I'll see you when I get home._**

**_Love,  
_****_Claude_**

Michaelis set the letter down. He stifled another moan as another contraction hit him and he felt a gush of warm liquid spill from between his legs.

"Lilim!" he called out.

His sister trotted to the door, "Did you need something Michaelis?"

"It's time."

"_Now_?"

"Now," he whimpered as another contraction struck him, "Oh god, get father . . . Adramelech, Amon, a maid; just help me!"

Lilim nodded and dashed off, leaving Michaelis alone.

"For your sake, Claude, I'd hurry!" he said quietly to himself. He still had yet to tell him that he was having twins. He guessed the spider demon would learn about it later.

"Why the hell didn't you say anything?!" he could hear Lilim shriek from down the hall.

"It's childbirth, not a death." Satan replied, "I thought it'd be better if no one disturbed him."

"But this is Michaelis' first litter. He's going to need all the help he can get."

"Now, now, he doesn't need fifty people to help him manage through contractions."

Lilim and Satan walked in with a maid scurrying in behind them the towels, scissors, and other supplies they'd need for the birth.

"How long have these contractions been going on?" Lilim asked as she positioned herself at the end of the bed.

"A-about eight hours." Michaelis replied. He gasped and inhaled sharply through his nose at the pain he felt in his back and lower abdomen moved lower into his pelvis, accompanied by a large amount of pressure, "I-I think I need to push."

"Just do what comes naturally." Lilim said, "If you have to push, go ahead and push."

Michaelis nodded and pushed. The amount of pressure increased. He felt his hips pulling apart to make room for the child as it filled more of his pelvis. All the while, he was trying not to scream. He'd gone through worse pain. Grim Reapers. Angels; yes, he had gone through worse pain.

When he couldn't hold it any longer, Michaelis took a deep breath in. The feeling of his hips pulling apart continued, even after he stopped pushing. When another contraction hit him he curled forward and pushed again. He groaned loudly, trying his hardest not to scream. He suddenly felt pressure against his child's birthing exit.

"You're doing so good, Michaelis." Lilim praised, "I can see the top of the babe's head."

Michaelis nodded and pushed again. Around him, his siblings, servants, and a couple of guards looked on, giving their own words of encouragement. Amon and Adramelech, seeing how it was Faustus who was the only one of the royal family not present for the birth, had allowed Michaelis to hold their hands. He was sure he was squeezing the marrow out of their bones as he pushed.

He let out a small, pained cry as he stopped pushing and felt the child pull back into his pelvis.

"Come on, Michaelis. You can do this!" Lilim urged, "After you deliver this child, the next one will be easier to push out. I promise."

The raven demon panted hard and pushed again. He could feel the baby's head stretch him wider until he reluctantly forced himself to stop pushing as a powerful burning sensation started.

"I can't," he moaned, "The head's too big!"

"No, it's not." Lilim said, "The head's so tiny. The burning you're feeling is completely normal."

Michaelis didn't argue and he curled forward again and continued to push. His groans increased in volume as the burning grew worse and worse. He let out a relieved moan as he felt the child's head leave his body.

A tremble started in Michaelis' body. He sensed something wasn't right with his child, but he couldn't think of what until he realized the child had no aura, and with that he knew he was delivering a stillborn. Glancing to his father, he knew the elder demon had sensed it too. The look on his face said it all. The poor little babe was a stillborn.

As much relief as he felt as the infant's body left his, he looked away. He didn't wait for a cry to hit the air or for its tiny limbs to bunch up and start squirming. The child was as limp as a ragdoll.

Lilim did her best, pressing the infant's chest, trying to bring it to life. The look of sorrow and emotional torment was evident in the eyes of everyone in the room; even those of the rumored-to-be ruthless Satan Lucifer.

"Michaelis . . . I-I'm sorry." Lilim stammered, sadness beginning to fill her chest, "She didn't make it."

Michaelis nodded, "I know. I couldn't detect her aura as I delivered her head."

Lilim fought the urge to weep. But, there was still another. There was hope.

A maid collected the infant and carried it away to await a proper burial.

Michaelis couldn't let himself grieve for long before another contraction took hold of him and he felt his second child move into his pelvis and its head pressed against its birthing exit so quickly he couldn't process it. Michaelis took several deep breaths before he curled forward and pushed again.

The infant's head came out much quicker this time, but sadness quickly enveloped Michaelis as he sensed that this child had no aura, as well.

"Another stillborn . . ." he whispered mournfully.

"Don't say that!" Lilim said urgently. She quickly looked to her father, but the elder demon could only confirm what Michaelis had said.

She quickly began pressing down on the child's chest the moment it slipped into her arms, but the results were still the same.

Amon turned away, Adramelech was crying, Lilim wept as the maid collected the body of the second stillborn. Everyone in the room was in tears; all but Michaelis, who could only lie there in a numbed silence.


	12. Chapter 11: Runt

**Chapter 11: Runt**

Faustus traveled on foot, running at blinding speeds to return to the palace as quickly as possible. A horse, even one from Hell, was slower than a demon. He didn't want to be slowed down, so it was more convenient for him to run on foot. After what felt like a century of being away from his lover, he would finally be reunited with him and possibly their child.

However, as he entered the palace, he knew something wasn't right. Why did everything seem darker and gloomier than it should be? Why did no one around the manor seem as excited and as lively as they were before?

Faustus instantly entered the mansion and headed toward Michaelis' bedchambers, only to run into Adramelech in the hallway. The older demon seemed to be in some form of distress. The whites of his eyes were red, as if he'd been crying.

"It's nice to see you back in one piece, Faustus." He commented.

"What's the matter?" the spider demon asked, "This place looks like it's seen a death. Did something happen?"

Adramelech's eyes glazed over with tears, "Michaelis delivered a couple of hours ago. Neither of them made it."

"What?!" Faustus asked in disbelief, "Clarify to me what you just said. Do you mean to tell me my child died, and my lover died along with it?"

"What? Oh, no. Michaelis must've not told you. He was carrying twins, and they were both stillborn."

Faustus felt his whole body grow numb. His vision blurred with tears, and he fought to hold them back.

"Don't do that." Adramelech muttered, "Don't weep for them like we did. Michaelis needs someone to stay strong for him."

Faustus nodded, "Can I see him?"

Adramelech nodded, "He's tired, but I'll take you to him."

Faustus followed the older demon further down the hall. Adramelech stopped short of the door and allowed him to walk inside the room alone.

Michaelis lay in bed on his side faced away from the door. For all Faustus knew, he could be sleeping or grieving. He walked up to the bed and sat down on the edge of the mattress. He laid a hand on the raven's shoulder and stroked it with his thumb. In response to the sudden touch, Michaelis lifted his head and looked over to him.

"Claude?"

The spider demon nodded, "I'm home. I'm done with the war."

Michaelis rolled over completely with a groan.

"I heard what happened." Faustus remarked.

"I'm so sorry." Michaelis said, "But there was nothing I could do. They were dead before they were even born."

"It wasn't your fault. These things just happen."

"I suppose . . ."

Faustus scooped Michaelis up in his arms and held him close, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead as the raven buried his face into his shoulder and cried quietly. Faustus could only imagine how painful it had been for him, in more ways than one. To lose two children in one day was an awful thing. 'We could try again' some part of him said, but those words were painful and he knew it would be better on Michaelis to wait before trying again.

Michaelis squirmed in Faustus' grasp slightly.

"Claude!" he gasped suddenly as he pulled away from the spider demon and clutched at his stomach. A trembling hand reached between his legs and his eyes widened, "Get Lilim, or my father. Something's wrong; very wrong!"

Faustus called for Lilim first, who came sprinting into the room at the urgency of his call. A frightened look appeared on her face upon observing Michaelis. He was laid back against the pillows, taking deep breaths as he writhed in pain. She instantly threw herself to the foot of the bed and recoiled in shock.

"There's another baby!"

"What?" Faustus gasped, "Is it stillborn?"

"I don't know. But Michaelis, you need to push!"

Michaelis nodded and curled forward, groaning as he pushed hard to rid his body of the undetected third child. He gripped Faustus' hand tightly as he felt his hips begin to pull apart once more as the child moved lower into his pelvis and the pressure caused by its head started at the child's birthing exit. The sudden commotion had called Satan, Adramelech, a few more of Michaelis' siblings, and the servants back to the room.

"Come on, Michaelis. Push!" Lilim urged, "I can see the top of this baby's head."

The raven demon took a few deep breaths and gave an attempt, but collapsed not long after he started, "I . . .I-I can't. O-Oh god, it hurts!"

"I know, but you have to try. Just push!"

Michaelis shook his head. He could only let out a loud, pain-filled cry as the contractions assaulted his body. He was exhausted from the birth of the stillborns, and some gloomy part of him told him that this child would be no different.

Faustus rubbed Michaelis' back, trying to encourage him to push.

"Come on, Sebastian. You can do this. I'm right here. Everything's alright."

The words calmed him down some and he attempted to regain control of his breathing.

"Now push!" Faustus urged.

Michaelis curled forward and pushed with whatever strength he could summon. He felt the child's head stretch him wider until the burning sensation started again, and he let out a loud groan.

"Keep pushing, Michaelis!" Lilim said, "You've almost got the head out."

The raven demon let out a small scream as the child's head left his body, "I can't do this anymore!"

"Yes you can!" Faustus and Lilim countered in unison.

"No, I can't! I'm too tired. The pain, t's too much and . . ." he was cut off by another contraction and he could feel the shoulders begin to emerge, "Oh, god!"

A demon only shouted, "Oh, god." when in times of distress that was normally caused by pain. The words hadn't dared to fall from Michaelis' lips until now.

"Push!" Lilim shouted, "You have to do this, Michaelis. Just one more big push!"

Michaelis blew out several deep breaths before he curled forward and pushed with all his might. He let out another small scream as he pushed the shoulders out and the child turned.

A vast amount of relief washed over his body as the infant slid into Lilim's arms. And then, a sound that had never penetrated the melancholic silence broke it at last.

Crying.

An infant no longer than half a man's arm bunched up its tiny limbs at the sudden coldness of the world outside the womb and squirmed in Lilim's grip, filling the mansion with its loud wails.

The mouths of everyone in the room dropped. Michaelis and Faustus' mouths hung open in disbelief.

"It's a boy!" Lilim said happily, tears trailing down her cheeks. She cut the umbilical cord, wrapped the poor, trembling babe in a blanket and passed him to Michaelis.

"And he's all right?" Faustus asked.

"Well, he is small." Lilim pointed out, "But he's the runt of the litter. He's supposed to be small."

The kit quieted down as Michaelis held him close. He had a head full of thick, black hair and tiny black talons at the ends of his fingers. He looked just like Michaelis.

"Oh, Sebastian . . ." Faustus said, trying to keep himself from crying, "He's perfect; absolutely perfect."


	13. Author's Note

I'M ABOUT TO EXPLODE! Goodness, i had no idea how attached people actually got to this story. I'm sorry to say to those expecting more, that was it. Chapter 11: Runt was the last chapter of this fic. Notice how the status was changed to "Complete"? No. My bad. I did want to write an Epilogue to this story, but the end of Chapter 11 was where my mind was saying "The End".

-BlackButlerFan13

PS: I'm still suffering from a case of writer's block, despite having 1 idea lined up for a crossover. Still, i need more ideas. I am also currently working on a story. One that's not Black Butler related, but one of my own inspiration. I plan on posting it to Wattpad if i finish the first chapter.

Keep reading, writing, or whatever else it is you do. Love you all!


End file.
